Problem: On a sunny morning, Ishaan rode his bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of bananas for $8.25 each and baskets of lemons for $4.64 each. Ishaan decided to buy a basket of bananas and a basket of lemons. How much did Ishaan need to pay for his produce?
Solution: To find the total amount Ishaan needs to pay, we need to add the price of the bananas and the price of the lemons. Price of bananas + price of lemons = total price. ${8}$ ${2}$ ${5}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${4}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${9}$ ${8}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ Ishaan needs to pay $12.89.